


Alexander's Conquest

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Straight Shota, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gudako goes to visit Alexander after he's been absent, only to walk in on him trying to get off...
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: June Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Kudos: 14





	Alexander's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

There was a strange feeling in the air in Chaldea. There weren’t any incidents to resolve, as they had dealt with all the singularities, but that didn’t stop the air from feeling rather fresh compared to the dried up energy that lingered for the last little while.

Gudako, the ginger-haired girl that held the contracts with so many heroes and figures of lore and yore, was walking down one of these halls as she pondered what could’ve caused it. Was it the lack of worry that made her Servants feel alive again, which meant that the base itself felt alive in turn? Was it because a burden had been lifted from her own shoulders and she felt like everything would turn out alright in the end?

She really couldn’t say. What she could pinpoint, however, was the distinct lack of a certain red headed boy of hers. Alexander, the boy who would grow up to be Iskander and conquer most of Europe, had been missing for a little while. Or rather, that’s what it felt like because he kept blowing off the activities that she needed him for. Not to mention that a couple of her other Servants, the ones that had a connection to his homeland, had a tendency to disappear themselves. She had to get to the bottom of this, otherwise she couldn’t enjoy the fresh feeling within the complex…

Once she stood outside the young Rider’s room, she felt a shiver run down her spine. What could he be doing? Was he even in there? Was he off somewhere else, causing problems? Had he turned rogue and the disappearance was because of their contracts being severed? She couldn’t really tell for sure, but she knew that she’d find some sort of answer within that room…

Gudako just didn’t anticipate what would happen when she opened that door. All that fresh air around her was quickly replaced with pure warmth that overwhelmed her senses as she stared straight ahead, a little bit of drool already running down her chin.

Alexander, the Rider that she was looking for, was sitting comfortably at the edge of his bed, slowly rubbing his hand up against his meat. Meat that was nearly the size of one of his legs, begging the question as to how he had been managing to keep it hidden. On second thought, it was probably because of that implement that he kept on disappearing. He didn’t want to inconvenience his Master by showing it off all the time.

The ginger-haired girl gasped and panted as the warmth of his scent continued filling her body, prompting her to get down on all fours and carefully crawl towards the source of that warmth. It was musky, it made her stop thinking about everything else. If she could keep her mind to herself, she might’ve realized that the musk and its presence was the cause of all the girls around the complex disappearing. But she didn’t care right now, she was far too focused on the thing in front of her.

Her Rider gasped as he felt her tongue licking up against his balls, prompting him to look down for just a moment. Once he saw the face of his Master pressing her face against his thigh and one of his testicles, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, Master. What’re you doing down there? I didn’t think you’d be into this sort of thing, so I kinda kept to myself when I needed the relief.” He chimed, explaining himself as he continued rubbing his meat with his free hand. Even the presence of a girl like her wasn’t enough to stop him from getting that sweet, sweet relief.

“...I want it, Alex…” Gudako panted as she lifted herself up, licking her tongue along his thigh and his abs as she rose, leaning her head up against his sensitive cockhead in the process. “I want it to pierce me, I need it to…” She gasped, her eyes practically fogged up from how much she was turned on…”

He just laughed as she made her lust evident. “You’re really into it, huh? Here, if you want it so much, why don’t you get on the bed? I’ll show you a good time, and you won’t forget it.” The redheaded boy wasn’t bothered in the slightest by how forward his master was acting, if anything it seemed to turn him on that much more. Besides, he got a chance to conquer somebody, that was always a great time.

The ginger-haired Master continued gasping as she reached down into her panties, fingering herself in anticipation while climbing onto the bed. Her thighs were twitching and trembling as she kneeled atop of the matress, showing off her ass to the boy that had managed to charm her with his scent. “I want it…” She muttered, biting her teeth into the fabric underneath as she got ready for anything he might pull…

Alex smiled as he grabbed her outfit, using a bit of the strength that Zeus had blessed him with to rip it to shreds and leave her naked. “You won’t be needing this anymore, Master.” He chimed cheerfully, already imagining the wonderful visage of her body bloated with his young and showing it off to everyone she knew. That thought was enough to make the tip of his cock release just a little of its bubbly precum, ready to impregnate the nearest female near him. And wouldn’t you know it, there was somebody ready and willing right by his side.

Gudako let out a loud gasp as she felt the tip of his rod smash its way through her pussy, causing it to conform to the size of the member despite how tight she previously was. She didn’t even really have experience doing this, most of what she had experimented with came from things she had read about. This was her first time really being conquered like this, before she even tried out any kind of emergency Mana Transfer-based intercourse…

To say that she loved the feeling of it would be an understatement. She loved the way his manly thing scraped away at the insides of her pussy, the way he pressed his hands down on her ass for a better grip, how thick it was and how it made her entire body vibrate with every throb it made. She could feel her heart beating faster in anticipation, building towards a climax that would be as explosive as the orgasm that he’d have.

“You’re really getting into this! You’re not like the others, Master, you’re even better!” Alex proclaimed as he took it a little slow to start, forcing more and more of his cock into her just so that he could fit it in better once they really got going. If he didn’t do this, it would just stop him every time he tried to thrust, and he wanted to give his Master the best experience she could imagine. If he stopped mid-fuck, she’d lose the sense of speed that came with high-intensity breeding and conquering…

She didn’t reply to his supportive comments, nor did she care much for how careful he was being. She needed that itch within scratched, the instinct that his musk had awakened within her needed to be satiated. “Fuck meeeee…” The Master whined, squirming from left to right as her alluringly soft butt gyrated under his palms. She wanted it, more than anything else in the world.

Alex just laughed as he took her hint. He should just go all out. Thankfully, due to his particular way of shoving his shaft deep into her, she was now fully prepared for the brunt of taking it all. He yanked his hips back with as much power as he could, before shoving it back in and slamming the tip up against her defenseless cervix, sending a breeding-fueled shock through her body in the process.

Gudako let out a loud scream as she felt that tremor wrack through her inner body, causing her to drool. Her need to be bred got kicked into overdrive as her folds tightened around him, wanting nothing more than to be flooded and filled with cum at this point. It was obvious what she wanted, anybody could see it on her face. She just hoped that he could take the hint.

Her worries were quickly swept away as he slammed his cock into her one more time, unimpeded by her pussy clinging to him. He smashed all the way through the cervix and into her womb, nestling his enormous cock inside her and making it appear as an outline on her belly. Not long after that, he released the payload and a torrent of cum flooded its way into her womb, inflating it and causing a batter-filled mess to pour out and around the shaft at the same time, her body unable to contain that much pure babyjuice in one place.

The Master’s mind was like jello at this point, thoroughly pounded and satisfied from all the pleasure it had been subjected to. She couldn’t take any more, her tongue lulling out of her mouth as she collapsed onto the bed, giggling like she had been fucked silly. Really, he could’ve gone much harder, but he had been gentle to show her a great time. Sure, she was definitely going to end up pregnant at this point, but that would just make her visibly look as conquered as she felt. Sure, she was probably going to regret lusting this hard after a boy’s cock, but that was something she needed to worry about in the future, not this very second.

Alex was just as satisfied as she was, his cock staying firmly stuck inside of her for the time being. It was nice and warm, and it meant that if he got hard he could just fuck her a little bit more, and the resistance in her folds meant that he’d cum easily, and at worst he’d just make her conceive another pair of twins if he stayed inside of her. It was a mutually beneficial situation, and he could take a moment to relax now that his cock was growing soft within her.

But if she ever wanted to go harder, to well-and-truly be conquered by his cock… She just had to ask.


End file.
